


Gathering Intel

by dontbecooler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has no game, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Texting, bucky doesn't know how to go about feelings, steve has more game than bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out your best friend is gay is always hard. Especially if you've been wanting to get with him since FOREVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Intel

**Author's Note:**

> This person disconnected in a weird spot so I had to finish this by myself :( if this was you let me know so I can credit you! I was Bucky they were Steve and Nat.
> 
> ENJOY!

[College AU] I'm not going to be home until late. SR

 

**Whys that? Got a lady friend? BB**

 

Nah, just Nat. SR

 

**What?! You and Nat- BB**

**Since when? BB**

 

Not like that, dork. SR

We're just hanging out. SR

 

**'Hanging out'. Sure punk. Be** **safe... BB**

**Don't do anything I wouldn't do. BB**

 

Jesus, Buck, I don't even swing that way .SR

 

**...What. BB**

**Since when? BB**

 

Since always. SR

 

**Huh. So all those double dates... BB**

**Why didn't you ever tell me? BB**

 

Didn't wanna disappoint you. Besides, you were having fun. SR

 

**I coulda hit you up with some guy mates of the lady friends I get. BB**

**I'm not prejudice. BB**

 

I know you're not, I never said that. SR

 

**I was just making sure! You know, people around still getting used to the idea, I'm with you through anything, whether you want things stuck in you or otherwise. BB**

 

God, Bucky. SR

You're the best. SR

 

**I know. Tell Nat how accepting I am. BB**

**She still won't consider anything with Clint and me. BB**

 

Fine, I'll mention it. SR

 

**Thank you. You're the man. BB**

 

I know. SR

 

**So... Do you want me to hook you up with anyone? BB**

 

No thanks, Bucky. SR

 

**Are you sure? Sex with a guy is pretty up there. BB**

 

Yeah, I know. I've had it. SR

 

**I know, same. But surely you haven't had it in a while, so maybe we could have a guy’s night, get me dame, get you a fella, it'll be fun. BB**

 

How do you know I haven't had it in a while? SR

 

**Because you're always with Nat, and you don't have that... 'I have had sex recently' look about you. BB**

 

I've had it, thanks. SR

 

**Yeah, you've said you had it, I was just saying recently. BB**

 

Two hours ago. SR

 

**What?! You're joking? BB**

 

I'm not. SR

 

**With who?! BB**

 

That is none of your business. SR

 

**Yes it is! You can't say that then not tell me. BB**

 

I actually can. SR

 

**No you can't. Steve that's not fair. BB**

 

It actually is. SR

 

**It was Clint wasn't it. BB**

 

No. SR

 

**Not Tony... BB**

 

[No reply]

 

**Tony?! It was Tony. Oh my god. You and Tony. BB**

 

Me and Tony and Bruce. SR

 

**Oh. BB**

**My god. BB**

 

Yeah. SR

C'mon Buck, it's not a big deal. SR

 

**No, no, it's not... Just- BB**

**Shit Steve. BB**

 

What? SR

 

**I haven't seen you today. I would have known had I seen you. BB**

 

Yeah right. SR

 

**Yeah, right. I know. I'm an expert. BB**

 

No, you really don't. SR

 

**Yes I do. Have you seen me? Sex is my element. BB**

 

Yeah, I know, but you haven't noticed the last four times I've had it. SR

 

**With them...? BB**

**Or... Other people? BB**

 

No. SR

A couple of other people. SR

And Tony. SR

Not at the same time. SR

 

**Names please. BB**

 

No, thank you. SR

 

**Yes. Steve. C'mon, this is fun. BB**

 

For who? SR

 

**For both of us. Me, mostly. Names Stevie. BB**

 

No, Bucky. SR

 

**Steve. BB**

**Steve come on. BB**

 

This is ridiculous. SR

 

**Yes it is. Now Steve. Be a sport and educate me on who has the game to get into your pants. BB**

 

Now Bucky. Be a sport and butt out of my sex life. SR

 

**But... But, I always tell about my endeavors. BB**

 

Yeah, you do. It's information I never ask you for. SR

 

**Yes, I voluntarily give it to you. Because it’s fun. Don't be lame. BB**

 

Don't be an ass, then. SR

 

**Sorry. Fine. Okay. I was just gathering intel but whatever is fine with you. BB**

**If you're going to be like that. BB**

 

Gathering intel for what? SR

 

**You don't want to know. Obviously. You keep blowing me off. BB**

 

I do not 'keep blowing you off'. SR

 

**You're not giving me the names! BB**

 

Why do you care? SR

 

**With the new information I have been given today, I was trying to be incognito about something. That's all I'm going to say. BB**

 

What, you trying to hook me up with someone? SR

 

**Yes and no. BB**

 

You make no sense. SR

 

**And you're being stubborn and annoying. BB**

 

Fine, you wanna know? SR

In the last three weeks, I have been with Bruce, Tony, Sam, and Phil. SR

 

**Good, I'll talk to Sam then. See? That wasn't so hard. BB**

 

Wait, why are you talking to Sam? SR

 

**Because of reasons. BB**

 

Bucky, I swear to god. SR

 

**Don't blaspheme Steve. BB**

 

What the fuck are you talking to Sam for? SR

 

**I already told you. I'm gathering intel. BB**

 

On? SR

 

**You. Obviously. BB**

 

You've known me longer than any of them, what are you asking them about? SR

 

**That's for me to know Stevie, and for you to possibly find out later. BB**

 

What, are you allergic to straight answers? SR

 

**Yes. So you haven't had sex with Clint right... I know he and Nat are not entirely exclusive and he looks at you googly eyed sometimes. BB**

 

A lot of people look at me like that. SR

But no, I haven't. SR

 

**Okay, he's crossed off. So let me clear it up, Phil, Sam, Tony and Bruce yeah? BB**

 

Yeah. Why. SR

 

**Well Tony can't be trusted to keep things confidential, Phil is too prude to let out anything, Bruce will be shy so maybe, and Sam is just going to be a gold mine. BB**

 

Jesus Christ. SR

 

**That's me. BB**

 

[No reply]

 

**Right, you have fun with Nat; I have my own enquiries to get down to. I'll see ya Stevie, nice chat we had. BB**

 

[From:  Natasha. R]

 

 

_What did you do? NR_

 

**I have done nothing at all. Except maybe ask for your number again. What was it? BB**

 

_I mean to Steve, idiot. NR_

 

**He told me he was gay and I asked him who he'd slept with. Why? BB**

 

_... NR_

_Are you going somewhere with all of this? NR_

 

**Yes. But you'll tell him so I won't be telling you. BB**

 

_I won't tell him. NR_

_He doesn't want any hook-ups. NR_

 

**Not even with his best friend? BB**

 

_Oh my god, finally. NR_

 

**Just as a trial. BB**

 

_You two are so slow. NR_

 

**You know, not anything serious if he doesn't want to. BB**

 

_He wants to. NR_

 

**And he can totally turn me down, I just wanted... Wait what? BB**

 

_What? NR_

 

**He... Wants to? BB**

 

_Duh. NR_

 

**Don't duh me. So I don't have to gather intel? BB**

 

_No, you don't. NR_

_Dumbass. NR_

 

**Shut up. He never showed any interest. He still hasn't. BB**

**I was planning an elaborate scheme. BB**

 

_He's interested. NR_

_Cut the scheme. NR_

 

**No. It was going be cute. BB**

**And sexy. BB**

**With candles and shit. BB**

 

_You're such a sap. NR_

 

**Yup. So do you think he'll like that? BB**

 

_The candles and shit? NR_

 

**And the sexy and cute. BB**

 

_I think you should be honest with him. NR_

_Then add the sexy and cute and candles. NR_

 

**I don't want to be honest. I've never shown anything before. I want it to be a surprise. BB**

 

_You two are the most ridiculous- NR_

_Do whatever you want, Barnes. NR_

 

**If he turns me down will you do something for me? BB**

 

_Depends on what it is. NR_

 

**Get me that date with you and Clint. BB**

 

_What 'date'? NR_

 

**The one that is subtext in everything we do. BB**

 

_I'll consider it. NR_

 

**You, Natasha, are a gift from heaven. I'll see you around. BB**

 

_Yeah, I know. NR_

_Don't fuck it up. NR_

 

**I'll do my best. BB**

 

 [The Next Day- To: Steve Rogers]

 

**Hey Stevie. BB**

 

I haven't had sex with anyone else in the last few hours, so don't ask. SR

 

**Why would you even assume that’s what I wanted to know? I was going to ask: How was Nat's? BB**

 

... What did you do to Nat? SR

 

**I did nothing! Why?! BB**

 

Why would you ask a question like that if you hadn’t? SR

 

**You said you went to Nat's. I'm your friend, so I'm asking how it went. BB**

 

It was fine. SR

 

**Get up to anything? BB**

 

Not with Nat, no. SR

 

**Not sexually. Just in general. BB**

 

No. SR

 

**Not even your toenails? Did you talk? She tell you anything interesting? BB**

 

Bucky, what are you trying to get at here? SR

 

**Do you like candles? Vanilla, preferably. BB**

 

... I don't dislike them. SR

 

**What about raspberry? What wines do you like the most? BB**

 

Bucky, if you're filling out a dating profile for me, I swear to god. SR

 

**I am. It's important. BB**

 

No. SR

 

**Please? Don't make me go to Sam. BB**

 

Where's this all going. SR

 

**On Tinder? BB**

 

[Delay] You gonna ask me out or not, jerk. SR

 

**What. BB**

**What? BB**

**Did she tell you?! BB**

**She told you! BB**

 

If that's a no, then can I get back to my homework? SR

She didn't. SR

 

**No. No! Wait, yes... Well, what? BB**

**How did you know? BB**

 

It wasn't that hard to tell. Specially after Sam told me what kinda questions you were asking. SR

 

**Sam... That dirty snitch we had a deal! BB**

 

Oh yeah, and what was that? SR

 

**That he didn't tell you and I'd buy him a bottle of vodka from a guy I know. BB**

 

Well, I guess that that didn't pan out. SR

 

**No. It didn’t. At all… BB**

 

So… You’re not going to then. After everything  you’re not going to. SR

 

**I didn’t… well… I was kinda hoping it would be slightly more romantic than just a text. BB**

 

I can’t imagine you being more romantic than a text. SR

 

**Gee, thanks Steve. BB**

**Okay. BB**

**Fine. BB**

**Steve will you go out with me? BB**

**Preferably for ice cream. BB**

**Or dinner. BB**

 

Yes. SR

Yes I will go out with you now can you let me finish my homework? SR

 

**… BB**

**I seriously just got the courage up to ask you out and you’re blowing me off for homework? BB**

 

Pretty much. SR

You’re a grade A asshole. SR

 

**Wow. Rude.  I’m not sure I want to go out with you anymore. BB**

 

Sure Bucky. I’m sure Tony would be fine helping with your rejection. By going with me. SR

 

**Don’t even talk about him. BB**

 

Look… I really need to finish this. SR

 

**Pfft, it’s probably not that important. Come out for ice cream. BB**

 

It’s due tomorrow. It’s something you need to have done too. With Professor Banner? SR

 

**Oh shit. BB**

 

That’s what I thought. SR

 

**Okay, ice cream is on hold. I’ll see you around! BB**

 

Come over to my dorm later and we can go over it. SR

 

**Is that… an invitation? BB**

 

You’re so annoying. SR

 

**I know. See you! BB**


End file.
